


The Greatest Gift

by futballer23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futballer23/pseuds/futballer23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn and Ali start a family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote awhile back, might keep it as a one-shot, but I'm not sure.

-August 2016-

Ali had just come home from a long afternoon of shopping with Megan. She walked into the kitchen to settle her bags onto the kitchen counter and found Ashlyn cooking. 

 

“Hey baby how was shopping?” Ashlyn said upon hearing Ali come in.

“Good, kind of tired though. Mmm what are you cooking it smells good.” Ali said sliding her coat off and putting it on the hook.

“Chicken, Grandma's macaroni and cheese and veggies. Hopefully this time my cooking doesn’t make you sick!” Ashlyn shouted over her shoulder.

“Ashlyn for the thousandth time I had the flu! Nothing that you cooked made me sick!” Ali shouted from their bedroom while storing her bags in their.

“Sure Princess, whatever you say.” 

Ali walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder while Ashlyn stirred the vegetables, “Don’t you wanna see what I bought babe?”

“Dinner’s almost ready, I'll check it out after, go sit down” she turned and quickly pecked Ali on the lips.  
_____________________________ 

Ali and Ashlyn sat down and ate dinner together. Ali practically shoveled her food into her mouth and barely spoke to Ashlyn.  
Finally Ashlyn couldn’t take it anymore, she dropped her fork with a clatter forcing Ali to look up at her.

“Okay what’s your deal? You’ve barely said two words to me since you’ve gotten back.”

Ali flushed feeling guilty, “Nothing’s wrong I just want to show you what I bought today.”

“Seriously Alex?” Ashlyn said pushing her chair out and standing up from the table. “If I let you show me what you bought can we actually have a conversation over dinner?”

Ali eagerly nodded and pulled Ashlyn into their bedroom where she had stashed her shopping bags before dinner. 

“You are acting so strange today,” Ashlyn said sitting down on the edge of their bed.

Ali stood above her emptying out each shopping bag and showing Ashlyn their contents. She bought a new watch, shingaurds, and a few nice tops. Ali placed the last bag in Ashlyn’s lap, “You can open this one.”

Ashlyn looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, “Usually I get to open Victoria’s Secret bags, what did you get at target?” She untied the bag and emptied it before looking inside, she lifted the item up to help identify it and when she saw what she was holding her jaw dropped. 

 

_______________________  
In her hands she saw a onesie for a newborn with little yellow ducks printed all over it.

“Alex, I- are you serious? It worked?”Ashlyn asked her eyes welling up. 

Ali had tears in her eyes and quickly nodded. Ashlyn grabbed her hands and pulled her down to sit in her lap, “Oh my gosh baby I am so sorry that I was short with you earlier.” Ashlyn apologized kissing her.

“I took the test two weeks ago and went to the doctor’s this week, I didn’t want you to be disappointed if the test was a false positive, but the doctor said that everything looks great.”

Ashlyn framed Ali’s face with both of her hands, “You could never disappoint me Alex, ever, and now you’ve given me the greatest gift I could ask for, I love you so much.”  
The two laid down in bed and daydreamed about their future, discussing baby names and how they would like to set up the nursery. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, dinner long forgotten.


	2. Knocked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn tell their family and friends that they're expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be time jumps throughout chapters, I'll note them at the beginning of each chapter. I didn't explicitly state that Ali and Ash were married in the last chapter, but they are.

November 2016- Ali is three months along in her pregnancy  
Ali and Ashlyn had decided to wait until the first trimester was over to tell their family and friends the news of their pregnancy. Ashlyn’s family invited them to Florida to visit and they decided to tell them over the long weekend.

That Saturday, the Harris’ were throwing a barbeque, Ashlyn invited her wife’s family as well since Debbie lived in Miami.

“Babe I can’t wait to tell everyone!” Ashlyn said excitedly as she walked up the driveway of her parent’s house. 

“I know, I’m so excited!” Ali said following Ashlyn through the gate to the Harris’ backyard.

After the girls got done catching up with their family and some of Ashlyn’s friends they all sat down for dinner. Ashlyn loved being at home and the fact that the Ali's family was there made it that much better.

When everyone seemed to be done eating Ali nudged Ashlyn’s shoulder, “Hey babe I think now’s a good time.” 

Ashlyn leaned into Ali whispering in her ear, “I love you Alibean.”

Ashlyn stood up from the table unceremoniously clinking a knife to her beer bottle, “Hey everyone, we have an announcement to make!”

She grabbed Ali’s hand helping her out of her seat and wrapped her arm around her waist.  
“We wanted to thank everyone for coming today, especially Ali’s family for making the trip. This family is a blended one, a crazy one, but a loving one, and we’re so excited to be adding another member to it.” As she finished her speech Ashlyn reached down and put a hand on Ali’s stomach.

There were a few gasps and a couple tears, and then the entire party was clapping for the two. 

“Wait a minute, so you knocked Ali up?” Chris shouted from a few tables away.

Ali burst out laughing and Ashlyn’s cheeks flushed a deep red, “Leave it to my brother to ruin the moment, yes you idiot my wife is pregnant.” 

After their announcement the couple was overwhelmed by hugs and questions about the pregnancy. Both of their mothers were in tears and already planning a baby shower.  
____________________

Most of the party had left besides Ali's family. Ashlyn was sitting on the deck watching her brother and Ali kicking their feet in the pool talking quietly.  
Ashlyn felt someone sit down next to her, but her eyes didn’t leave Ali yet.  
She looked over at Kyle, who offered her another beer, “Thanks buddy.”

“I swear you look at her like she puts the stars in the sky.”

“I can’t help it, she’s so beautiful, I think she looks even better with that glow about her,” Ashlyn said looking back at Ali.

“She looks great, so what are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

“Honestly, I don’t care what we have, they’ll be perfect either way.” 

“Well, they will have Krieger genes..” Kyle said laughing.

“Oh be quiet,” Ashlyn said shoving Kyle’s shoulder.  
__________________

Ashlyn and Ali were staying at Chris’ house while they were in Florida, their flight left early the next day to go back to Virginia. 

Ashlyn sat on the edge of the bed while Ali was brushing her teeth in the guest bathroom, “I can’t wait to tell the team,” Ali said, mouth full of toothpaste.

“I know babe me neither, we have to call Jill tomorrow and let her know and then we can decide how we’re gonna tell the girls.”

Ali walked out of the bathroom and stood between Ashlyn’s legs. Ashlyn rested her forehead on her stomach while Ali tangled her fingers in her hair.

“Hi little one, we can’t wait to meet you, we love you,” Ashlyn said kissing Ali’s tummy.

“You are so cute babe, I love you,” Ali said looking down at Ashlyn.

“Love you too baby, now let’s get to bed we have an early morning.”


	3. First camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn tell the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I didn't specify in the first chapter, that's my bad, but the first chapter is set at the end of August of 2016 (post WWC 2015 and the 2016 Olympics). This chapter begins with Ali still being 3 months along so we are in the end of November 2016. I've gone back and changed the other chapters and I'll do better to note that in the beginning from now on. Thanks for your patience, comments, and kudos!

November 2016- one week after telling their family and friends. 

The girls had a few friendlies in Canada coming up where they planned to tell the team. They had already told Jill and the other coaching staff, who agreed to let them make the announcement at the first meeting of camp. 

They were waiting in the conference room of the hotel for the rest of the team to join them. Captain came in first, always being punctual and sat down next to the couple. 

"Hey girls, you're here early!" she exclaimed after embracing them both.

"Uh yeah, just trying to start this camp on the right foot," Ashlyn responded.

"So how far along are you?" Christie asked turning to Ali.

Ashyn coughed on the water she just sipped from her water bottle, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she looked at Ali.

Her face was beat red, and her eyebrows were raised, "How did you know? Is it that obvious, am I getting fat?" 

"Oh honey no, I could tell because Ashlyn is always late to meetings and you have that glow about you, besides I'm a Mom, I know these things," Christie said smiling at the couple.

"We're telling everyone today,but I'm just barely three months along," Ali said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you two, everyone will be excited. If either of you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, especially with exercise so it's easy for you to come back," she said hugging Ali and then Ashlyn.

"Thanks Christie, even though I resent the late comment," Ashlyn said winking.  
_____________________  
They were interrupted by the girls and the coaching staff slowly filing into the conference room. Jill walked up to the head of the room first to address the team.

"Good to see you all back, I'll be talking tactics and the schedule for this camp, however, I want to turn the floor over to Ali really quickly."

Ali slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room, she didn’t know why she felt nervous, but one look at a smiling Ashlyn made her nerves subside, “Hey guys, I know you’re wondering why I’m up here, so I’ll get right to the point: I’m pregnant.” She said, nose crinkle and all.

The girls all erupted into cheers for the couple, a couple of them patting Ashlyn on the back or high-fiving her. When they quieted down they turned back to Ali.

"I came into camp to support Ashlyn and you guys, and I can still do some light exercising, but I won't be playing."

The conference room door slammed open and a flustered looking Pinoe ran in, "What I miss?"

"Kriegy's pregnant!" Kelley shouted.

"Alllllllright get it Ash!" Megan said making her way over to their table, she kissed a blushing Ali on the cheek and hugged Ashlyn.

“Alright ladies back to business,” Jill called from the front of the room. The meeting went on without incident, after which most of the girls stopped to hug Ali and Ashlyn and ask questions about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making some changes to how I originally wrote this story when I first submitted it to a tumblr. Not sure where I'm going with it yet, but bear with me.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn and Ali go to Ali's 16 week ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we learn more about how they conceived and their marriage in this chapter

-Mid December 2016- Ali is 16 weeks pregnant (4 months)

A nurse in light blue scrubs looks up from a clipboard "Mrs. Harris?"

"That's me!" Ali says getting up from her chair in the waiting room. The couple follow the nurse down a corridor, "You're in room 3 today, Dr. Rothschild will be in with you in a moment."

The women thanked the nurse, Ash then proceeded to help Ali onto the examination table, "Baby, you know there's a step stool here for me to use right?" Ali said smirking at Ashlyn

"Yes, I know, I just want to make sure both of my babies are safe," Ashlyn said putting some of Ali's hair behind her ear.

"I'm so excited to see our little baby," Ali said, smiling up at Ashlyn

"Me too Al," their moment was ended by a knock at the door, followed by their Doctor entering the room.

Dr. Rothschild set some charts down on the counter in the room, and sanitized her hands, "Hello Ladies, how are we doing today?" She asked turning to the women to begin the exam.

"We're good, Ali's good," Ashlyn said answering for both of them. Dr.Rothschild smiled at Ashlyn's nerves, putting gel on Ali's stomach and starting the ultrasound. Every appointment was like this, usually followed by several questions from Ashlyn. Ali loved that Ashlyn was so involved in the pregnancy, she couldn't wait til their baby was here.

"Everything looks good, baby looks to be about 11 centimeters which is average, good development of the placenta, nice strong heartbeat" Dr. Rothschild was muttering while sliding the wand across Ali's stomach. She continued showing the women their baby's development, since their last ultrasound a lot had changed, their baby was no longer a small embryo, but was starting to look like a little baby, they could distinguish it's nose, arms, legs, eyes, and mouth.

Ali looked over at Ashlyn who was wiping the tears out from under her eyes, "You okay babe?" Ali whispered to her wife. Ashlyn smiled and kissed Ali's forehead in response.

Dr. Rothschild was printing snapshots for the girls when she turned to Ashlyn expectantly, "Alright Mrs. Harris, lay it on me, what questions do you have this appointment?" She said smirking.

"Hmmm I think I actually only have 2 for you this time," Ashlyn said chuckling. "Firstly, I read that some women experience quickening around 13 weeks, Alex hasn't felt anything yet, is that okay? Also, next appointment we get to find out the sex of the baby, right?"

"Women who start to feel their baby move around 13 weeks have usually been pregnant before, so Alexandra- and you," she added smiling, "have nothing to fear. She could possibly start to feel some movement starting this week, but some women don't feel their baby move until they are 25 weeks, it's all circumstantial. And yes, if you ladies, choose to, you can find out the sex of your baby next appointment. What about you Alexandra, do you have any questions?"

Ali looked up from adjusting her shirt, "Actually yes, how much do I have to limit my exercise, now that we're through the first trimester?"

"Now that you're four months, nothing involving balance, and especially no soccer, I have a pamphlet I can give to you as a guide, but some jogging is more than okay, just listen to your body." Dr. Rothschild filed through her drawer and handed the pamphlet over to Ali, "Alright ladies, everything looks good, your baby is developing great, if that's all then I'll see you two in 8 weeks."

"Thank you Doctor," Ashlyn said helping Ali off of the examination table.

They made their way to the waiting room to schedule their next appointment. After agreeing upon a convenient date, they turned to leave, Ashlyn leading Ali by the hand. They passed a disgruntled looking man who was obviously giving them a dirty look. Ali just shook her head and held Ashlyn's hand tighter hoping that her wife didn't see the interaction. Ali always brushed off ignorant comments and looks, Ashlyn usually had a hard time doing so. 

_________________________________

The girls were on their way home, Ali was animatedly telling Ashlyn about how Kyle had accidentally lost Luna for a few hours yesterday when she noticed a crease in Ashlyn's brow and a strange look on her face. She reached over the console and intertwined her fingers with Ashlyn's, "you okay babe, you seem far away."

Ashlyn shook herself from her daydream turning to smile at Ali as they approached a stoplight, "Absolutely babe, I'm fine." Ali could tell the smile didn't reach her eyes, but decided to not ask again. Whenever Ashlyn was working through something she needed time and space before she could confide in Ali.

The girls got back to their house around 4:30 in the afternoon, "How about we cuddle on the couch for a bit before I start dinner?" Ali suggested, dropping her keys in the bowl on the counter and making her way towards the living room. Ashlyn responded by wrapping her arms around her from behind and walking them over to the couch.

They turned on Netflix, and sat cuddled together just enjoying each other's company. Ali ran her fingers up and down Ash's forearm, a motion that always calmed Ashlyn. Ali figured she needed to show her concern without badgering her wife about what was bothering her. It was about 30 minutes into "The Hunger Games," when Ali looked over and saw a dozing Ashlyn.

Ali slowly removed her arm from around her wife and left a kiss on her head before getting up to start dinner. She decided to make one of Ashlyn's favorite dishes, spaghetti and meatballs. After finishing up prepping the meal, she made her way into the living room to wake Ashlyn up from her nap. When she looked to the couch Ashlyn was nowhere to be seen.

\----------------------------------

"Ashlyn? Dinner's ready," she called, making her way down the hallway. When she looked down the hall towards the bathroom door and the office seeing both lights off, she figured her wife might have gone upstairs to lay down.She got to the top of the stairs to see the nursery light on. 

Ashlyn was standing at the window looking out into their yard, Ali came up behind her and rested her chin on Ashlyn's shoulder waiting for her to break the silence.

After a minute Ashlyn sighed and whispered, "I'm scared Alex."

"What are you scared of baby?" Ali said turning to kiss Ashlyn's cheek.

"I'm scared that I won't be a good mother to our child, that I won't have a bond with them because we aren't blood related. I'm scared that they'll never love me as much as you because you're their real mom. I'm scared that I'm not good enough, that I'll let you and them down. That we can never be a real family, because I can't give you children."

Ali turned Ashlyn around in her arms and hugged her, "You know none of that is true babe, where is this coming from?" 

Ashlyn sighed looking down at their intertwined fingers, "Today made everything so real, we're having a baby, it's developed so much and none of that has to do with me. And then I saw that asshole look at us on the way out. It's hard enough for me to deal with, how will our child deal with it?"

Ali lifted Ashlyn's chin to force her to make eye contact, "Baby, I have always wanted kids with you, if there's one thing I know, it's how good of a mother, provider, and protector you are going to be for our child. Don't you ever say that we can't have a real family, you and I have been a family since the beginning, we're just adding to it now. This baby is going to love you the minute you hold it in your arms. Just because you aren't genetically related doesn't mean that you aren't family. You know why we couldn't have a baby the natural way?" Ali asked smirking at Ash.

"Babe, c'mon we don't have the right parts to do that, I thought you knew that," Ashlyn said lightening the mood a little.

"We can't have a baby the natural way because it would be too freaking cute it wouldn't be fair to the other parents of the world. IVF allowed us to have this child and we did pick a donor that has similar traits as you, it doesn't matter that you aren't blood related, and nothing that anyone, especially some ignorant jerk in the doctor's office thinks can say otherwise. You could never let me or OUR child down, don't ever forget that." Ali finished kissing Ashlyn on the lips.

Ashlyn and Ali rested their foreheads together, "You're right baby, I'm sorry that I freaked out a little, I'm just nervous is all."

Ali ran her fingers through Ashlyn's hair, "it's okay baby, let's go eat, the baby and I are hungry!"

Ashlyn giggled and bent down eye level with Ali's stomach, "I love you baby," she said resting her hands on either side of Ali's stomach and kissing it. Just as she was about to pull away she felt a soft, faint movement. She thought she was being hopeful and quickly looked up to Ali, "Was that- Did that.."

Ali smiled, tears forming in her eyes,"The baby just kicked, Ash."

Ashlyn smiled, eyes watering and kissed Ali's stomach again, "We love you so much little one," as she was speaking she felt more movement and her tears started falling.

Ali pulled her up by the chin, "See Ash, our baby is already bonded to you, he's responding to the sound of your voice."

Ashlyn was still in awe and kissed her wife, keeping her hands resting on Ali's belly, feeling light kicks here and there. She pulled back from their kiss, "Wait did you just say 'he'?" Ashlyn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, whoops, yeah I think it's a boy," Ali said biting her lip.

"Well, I think it's a girl! And I say we set a wager to see whose right come 8 weeks from now!" Ashlyn said pulling Ali out of the nursery towards the smell of spaghetti.

"Oh really?" Ali responded, following her wife down the stairs.

"Yep, whoever is right gets to request one sexual act from the other person," Ashlyn stated, pulling a chair out for Ali.

"Why am I not surprised this has to do with sex," Ali laughed shaking her head.

"Hey! You're the one with the hormones, I thought you would be happy!" Ashlyn said giggling around a mouthful of noodles.

"Watch it stud, or you'll find yourself on the couch," Ali winked.

Ashlyn's eyes widened, while she forced another spoonful of noodles down, "You wouldn't do that right Al? I mean the bet is on right?"

Ali reached her hand across the table, "You have yourself a wager Harris"

Ashlyn shook Ali's hand,"It's Mrs. Harris to you!"

The couple enjoyed their dinner, giggling and joking with each other. Their discussion upstairs no longer relevant, Ashlyn felt more secure and confident about having a child with Ali than she had the entire pregnancy. Everything that Ali told her reaffirmed her feelings and excitement, her fears and concerns no longer plaguing her mind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Ali took Ashlyn's last name because I said so.
> 
> Any information about the baby, doctor, etc. could totally be false, it's just what I've scrounged up from the internet.
> 
> I have a tentative plan for some of the later chapters after the baby is born, but I'm open to suggestions and comments! Thanks y'all!


	5. It's a....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn find out the sex of their baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, classes have started so I have less time to write, I'll try to be better about it though! Thanks for all the comments :)

-Early February 2017- Ali is 24 weeks pregnant (6 months)

"Today's the big dayyyyy!" Ali sang as she walked into the house after her early morning walk. When she didn't hear Ashlyn reply she walked into the living room to find her wife fast asleep in their recliner with "what to expect when you're expecting" in her lap. Ali quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture and posted it to Instagram. 

She walked a little closer and lifted the book up putting herself in it's place, Ashlyn stirred awake, "Wha- hu-is the baby coming?" she asked panicking.

"No silly, I'm not due for 3 more months," Ali chuckled.

"Right, right, sorry baby," Ashlyn leaned up for a kiss, which Ali shied away from, when Ashlyn pulled back looking defeated she felt Ali wipe the side of her mouth.

"I'm not kissing your drool face no matter how cute it is," Ali said kissing Ashlyn's cheek and getting off of her lap.

"Gross, sorry babe, anyway, how was your walk this morning?" Ashlyn asked stretching in her chair.

"It was good, I cut it short though, I'm too excited to find out what we're having," she smiled over at Ashlyn.

"I know, I can't wait to win this bet," she said winking at Ali.

"Whatever you say baby, I need to shower before our appointment," Ali said starting to take her top off on the way towards the bathroom. She stopped and turned around to look at Ash, "you're not gonna make me shower alone right?"

Ashlyn hopped off the chair completely forgetting about her book, mumbling "God I love hormones," following her wife into the bathroom.

\---------------------------------

Ashlyn and Ali were in the examination room at Dr. Rothschild's office waiting for her to join them. Ashlyn was pacing next to the exam table for the last five minutes that they had been waiting.

"Ashlyn, I love you, but your pacing is making me nervous," Ali said looking over to her wife.

"Right, sorry Al," Ashlyn said walking over to Ali's side. "Don't be nervous, I'm just really excited to find out what we're having," she added kissing Ali's forehead.

"I know me too!" 

Just as she finished saying that, Dr. Rothschild knocked and then entered the examination room.

"Hello Ladies, how are we doing today?" She asked while sanitizing her hands.

Ashlyn and Ali both quickly answered, eager to get the ultrasound done.

Dr. Rothschild lifted Ali's shirt over her now very round belly, "You two want to find out the sex, right?" she asked while putting gel on her stomach.

"Yes," both women answered smiling with anticipation.

"Alright, let's take a look," the doctor said while moving the wand across Ali's stomach. "Alright, everything is looking great, placenta and umbilical cord look good, strong heartbeat, eyes, nose, hands, feet, all looking great," she added smiling.

"Can you tell what we're having," Ali asked getting impatient.

"Oh definitely... you two ladies are definitely having a boy," she said chuckling and pointing out his anatomy to the two.

Dr.Rothschild printed some snapshots and marking some things down in her chart while Ali and Ashlyn shared a moment.

 

"Oh my goodness Alex, we're going to have a son," Ashlyn kissed Ali.

"I'm so excited babe," she added.

Both women were wiping their eyes while Dr.Rothschild handed the pictures to them. 

"You two are having a boy, he looks healthy and strong, if you don't have any other questions, I'll be seeing you two in another 8 weeks, while you guys start working on your homework." Dr.Rothschild said smirking.

"Homework?" Ashlyn asked raising an eyebrow

"You'll need to start thinking about names for your son," the Doctor said as she closed up her file, "Congratulations you two, see you in 2 months!" She said exiting.

"I haven't even started thinking about that!" Ashlyn said looking over at Ali

"Me neither," Ali agreed, "Oh and by the way I totally won our bet!"

"Oh boy!" Ashlyn added laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a boy!!! Yay!
> 
> I have a few ideas for names, but if you have any suggestions I'm all ears!


	6. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn decide on the name of their son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, sorry I've been busy with school so it took awhile to post this. Enjoy!

After finding out the sex of their baby- Ali is 24 weeks pregnant (6 months)

 

Ashlyn and Ali were on their way home from their appointment after just learning they were expecting a baby boy.

"I can't believe we're having a son, it's all real now," Ashlyn said looking over at Ali.

"I know, I would have been happy with a girl too, but now we can buy him toys, and paint the nursery,and finally start talking about names," Ali replied looking out the car window.

"I know this is it, the final trimester, we're gonna be mommies soon in 3 short months," Ashlyn said smiling from ear to ear.

 

They pulled into their driveway, Ashlyn going around to the other side of the Jeep to open the door for Ali. They made their way inside and immediately snuggled on the couch. Ali was sitting with her back to Ashlyn between her legs while Ashlyn rested her hands on Ali's growing belly. They decided to discuss what other decisions could be made about the baby and his nursery and what preparations needed to be done.

"Wait, are we going to announce to everyone that we're having a boy or should we keep it a surprise?" Ali asked turning to look up at Ashlyn.

"I think we should tell everyone it's a boy so we can get more gender specific stuff at the shower, but I think that maybe keeping the name a secret could be fun," Ashlyn said shrugging.

"Speaking of that we need to start discussing names now baby, have you given it a lot of thought?" Ali said turning to face Ashlyn completely now.

Ashlyn readjusted their positions so their legs were overlapping, but they were close enough to rest their foreheads together. They often found themselves in this position when discussing serious matters.

"Well, I have a couple of ideas, but I didn't want to get attached to any before we knew what we were having, what about you Al? any ideas?"

"Yeah me too, I didn't want to become attached to a girls name if we were having a boy and vice versa. We have so much to decide on before he gets here, like his room, and godparents, but I think a name is first on the agenda," Ali said raising her eyebrows at Ash.

"So how do you want to do this?" Ash said looking at Ali expectantly.

Ali got up from her spot on the couch and went into the office. She came back with two yellow legal pads and pens a moment later.

She plopped back down on her spot and handed Ashlyn one of each "Alright I say we write down the ones we like the most, and then compare lists, then we can start narrowing it down one by one"

"Good idea baby, I knew I married you for your brains and not your bum," Ashlyn said smirking at Ali who replied by smacking Ashlyn with the back of her legal pad.

\--------------------------

After about 30 minutes of discussion and debate about the name of their future son-most of which consisted of Ali shooting down names because she had dated boys with the same name or Ashlyn being too picky- they had settled on a top 3.

"Alright so we've got Nathan, James, and Ryan. What are you thinking babe?" Ashlyn asked.

"I've got an idea, I think we should name him Nathan and then pick James or Ryan to be his middle name." Both Ali and Ashlyn agreed they liked the idea of incorporating their brother's middle names into their sons name, but couldn't decide on who to pick, "And then, we can have whoever isn't part of his name be his godfather so no one feels left out!" 

Ashlyn kissed Ali quickly "Babe you're brilliant! I love it, but what name do you like better? Nathan Ryan or Nathan James?" 

"Count of three we say what middle name we like best?" Ali asked, Ashlyn nodded eagerly in response. "Okay, one, two, three.."

"James," both women said in unison with smiles on their faces.

"It's decided, our son's name is going to be Nathan James Harris," Ali said wrapping her arms around Ashlyn's neck

"I love it babe, I can't wait to meet him," Ashlyn said kissing Ali while resting her hands on Ali's baby bump. They continued kissing before Ashlyn pulled back with a smirk on her face, "Hey wait a minute, you won the bet, that means you get to do whatever you want remember?"

Ali smiled back at her while getting up from the couch, "Well you never said when I had to redeem it, so I'm not telling you what I want or when it's happening," she started making her way towards the kitchen and turned to look at a pouting Ashlyn, "Alright fine, first date night we get after Nathan's born I'll redeem my prize."

Ashlyn gave her a megawatt smile and started following her wife to the kitchen, "Awesome, I'm looking forward to it. Also you just called our baby by name and I think I fell in love with it even more," she added.

"I know I'm so excited that we get to call him by name now, I cannot wait for these three months to finish up cause these cravings are killing me!" Ali said while dipping a pickle into peanut butter

"Alex I love you so much, but that is disgusting, let me cook you a real meal please," Ashlyn said scrunching her nose up at Ali.

"Fine, but hurry, Nathan and I are starving!" Ali said making her way to the kitchen table, pickles in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I'm hopefully updating again soon.  
> Also I'm not positive that Kyle's middle name is James- I could totally be making that up--good thing this is a work of fiction!


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn surprises Ali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terrible Chapter summary I know right? But I didn't want to give anything away.  
> Thanks for staying with this story!

25 weeks pregnant- (6 months)- Valentine's Day 2017

In the past week of finding out they were expecting a son, Ali and Ashlyn had skyped with their family and close friends to tell them the news. They decided to reveal the news to their other friends and fans via instagram, posting a picture of blue baby booties along with Ali's due date.

It was Valentine's Day morning and Ashlyn had surprises in store for Ali. She had just prepared Ali's favorite breakfast and was making her way into their bedroom to wake her up.

Ashlyn set down the tray of food on their bed and walked over to Ali's side, "Happy Valentine's Day beautiful," she said softly kissing Ali's head.  
Ali stretched eyes still closed, "Happy Valentine's Day," she slowly opened her eyes and leaned up to kiss Ashlyn who then pulled a dozen roses out from behind her back. Ali blushed and took the roses from Ashlyn, "Baby you shouldn't have, we said no presents!"  
They kissed again, "I kind of bent the rules on that babe," she then gestured to the tray of breakfast and walked back around to her side of the bed.  
"Ooohhhh is that bacon?" Ali asked excitedly lifting the tray onto her lap.  
Ashlyn chuckled looking at her wife enjoying her breakfast, "Only the best for you, after you finish that I have another surprise for you."  
Ali stopped eating and looked at Ashlyn quizzically,"What do you have planned?"  
"Alex if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise,"Ashlyn said shaking her head, "I will tell you that Liz will be here in an hour to pick you up though."  
"Wait, what? Just me?" Ali asked growing more confused.  
"Yes ma'am," Ashlyn said, not giving Ali anymore information.  
\---------------------------  
Ali finished her breakfast and showered quickly. She came out of the shower to find her brother-in-law and Ashlyn drinking coffee in the kitchen talking closely.  
"Christopher, what are you doing here?!" Ali asked excitedly.  
Chris grinned widely and jumped up from the table to hug Ali, "Just coming to see my favorite girls," he stepped away from the hug and rested his hand on Ali's bump, "and to see my nephew!"  
Just as she was going to ask Ashlyn what she was cooking up the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Chris said running towards the door.  
\---------------------------  
Ali walked over to Ashlyn and sat in her lap, "I don't know what you're planning in that head of yours, but I know you're up to something." She kissed Ashlyn and pulled back to whisper in her ear,"And whatever it is, I guarantee you'll be rewarded for it."  
Just as she pulled away biting her lip, Chris and Liz came into the kitchen. Ashlyn groaned and rested her forehead on Ali's back.  
"Knowing you two, I probably don't want to know," Liz said shaking her head, "Happy Valentine's Day lovebirds."  
Ashlyn tapped Ali's legs to signal to her to get up, she walked over to Liz and hugged her,"Thanks for doing this today, and Happy Valentine's to you too."  
The group said their goodbyes and Ali and Liz left the house, Ali still having no idea where they were headed.  
_________________________  
Once the two girls left, Chris and Ashlyn headed outside to unload everything from his truck. They made their way upstairs to the nursery with their supplies in tow and immediately began prepping the room. After about an hour of painting they finished their first coat and made their way downstairs to have a snack break.  
Ali chose this moment to call Ashlyn, "Hey baby, I just finished my mani and I'm about to start my pedi, thank you for sending Liz and I to the spa today!"  
Ashlyn smiled, "Anything for my baby mama, how are you guys doing?"  
Ali chuckled at Ashlyn's nickname for her "Everything is great, they said that I have a facial AND a massage after this, you really didn't need to do all of this for me!"  
"I know your back has been bothering you so I just want you to feel better babe." Ashlyn responded, "But Chris and I have plans so I have to let you go for now, I love you so much!"  
Ali smiled, "I love you too, and I know that you and Chris are up to something!"  
"No idea what you're talking about babe," Ashlyn laughed hanging up the phone with her wife.

Chris laughed looking over at Ashlyn, "she totally knows something is up, doesn't she."  
Ashlyn nodded her head, "yep, let's finish up the rest," she said walking away from the table.  
\---------------------------

Two hours of spa treatments, lunch, and four hours of shopping later, Liz was finally dropping Ali off at home according to Ashlyn's schedule, 5:30 sharp.

Ali walked into her house to find it dimly lit with pink arrows leading her away from the door and up the stairs. She followed the arrows upstairs to their guest bathroom to find a note on the counter and a dress hanging from the door, "Put on your dress and then meet me in the kitchen, Ash." Ali quickly got dressed and touched up her hair and makeup.

She walked into the kitchen to find music softly playing, candles all around, and her favorite meal on the table. Ashlyn was standing behind the table wearing a pink button down with a purple bowtie on. She smiled when Ali's eyes finally met hers, "Happy Valentine's Day my love."

Ali's eyes were watering as she made her way over to Ashlyn, something that happened often now with all of her pregnancy hormones. "Ash, I don't know what to say."  
Ashlyn brought her into an embrace, "You don't have to say anything, I love you so much and I wanted to show you how much I do and how much I appreciate you bringing Nathan into our lives."  
The two kissed, Ali brought her hand to the back of Ashlyn's neck deepening the kiss, Ashlyn pulled away, "As much as I love kissing you, I want you to enjoy this meal while it's still hot and if you continue kissing me like that I'm going to have to take you right here on the table."  
Ali raised her eyebrow at Ashlyn, "Later then?"  
Ashlyn nodded and pulled out a chair for her wife.

The two enjoyed their dinner together sharing long gazes and romantic stories of their past. After dinner the two shared dessert and even slow danced to their favorite song.  
Just when Ali thought her night couldn't get any better Ashlyn told her she had one more surprise for her.

Ashlyn led Ali upstairs to Nathan's nursery, when she opened the door Ali's jaw dropped. Not only had Ashlyn and Chris painted the nursery the color that Ali and Ashlyn had picked out last week, they had also painted a mural on one wall and built the crib, changing table, and dresser.

"Oh my God, Ashlyn!" Ali's eyes were watering again, she was in complete awe, "So this is what you and Chris were up to today?"  
"Yes ma'am, I know you were worried about getting it all done, I just wanted to do something nice for you, and Chris was a big help. I know we still have a lot to buy and do yet, but I wanted to help you relax and show you how much I love and appreciate you." Ashlyn said shyly grabbing the back of her neck.  
"I love it so much babe, it looks amazing, thank you!" Ali kissed Ashlyn and then pulled away, "I'm totally going to come in here and look at all of this later, but right now I want to thank you for today," she said leading Ashlyn to their bedroom.

Ali found her last surprise in their bedroom, candles throughout the room and rose petals on the bed. The two women made love the entire night, celebrating their love for one another and the new addition they would soon be adding to their family.


	8. Final Appointment and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn go to their final ultrasound. Their family comes to visit as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been super busy with school. Hoping to get another chapter out this weekend, but we know how that goes. Thanks for sticking around!

33 weeks pregnant (8 months pregnant)-mid April 2017

Ashlyn and Ali were at their last doctor appointment before their son was due. Ali had just gotten her vitals checked, she and Ashlyn were waiting on Dr. Rothschild to come in to complete their last ultrasound.

Ali let out a deep breath and looked over at Ashlyn, "this is it."  
"I know babe last one and then the big show," Ashlyn said smiling, she noticed Ali furrow her brow. "You okay Als?" Ashlyn asked walking over to her wife.

"I'm just nervous you know? I want the pregnancy to go smoothly. The preparation is great and all but what happens once it's real and he's here?"Ali mumbled quickly.  
Ashlyn was usually the one stressing about the baby, she felt bad that she hadn't considered Ali's reservations about the pregnancy "I'm sorry I haven't been more attentive Alex, I guess it's because I just know how much of a natural you are with kids, you're going to be an amazing mother, even if we hadn't done the reading and preparation you would be a wonderful mom you're so caring and loving it's second nature to you. And I know the labor is scary but I'm going to be there to support you every step of the way. I love you babe."  
"Thank you Ash," Ali responded, kissing Ashlyn between each word. "I really needed to hear that, I hope you're right."  
"Uhhh of course I'm right, I'm the brains of the operation here," Ashlyn joked hoping to distract Ali.

Ali laughed and shoved Ashlyn's shoulder just as Dr. Rothschild knocked and came into the exam room.  
____  
"Good morning ladies, how are you?" She asked while grabbing Ali's file.  
"Doing well just ready to not be as big as a house anymore," Ali said gesturing to her now large belly.  
Dr. Rothschild chuckled while sanitizing her hands, "You're in the home stretch now Ali." She made her way over to the exam table and lifted Ali's shirt applying gel to her stomach. "Alright let's take a look."

Ashlyn and Ali were greeted with the sound of their son's heartbeat while the doctor moved the doppler over Ali's stomach.

"Everything looks great. Placenta is healthy. Weight and length are about where they should be, in fact you might go a little early judging how much he weighs right now."

"Is that okay? Will he be okay?" A worried Ashlyn asked.

"It just means you have a healthy baby growing. He could go on her due date or even after but he looks to be a little over 5 pounds which is the average weight for 8 months. Realistically you both just need to be prepared to go at a moments notice. Ali's far enough along to go whenever your son is ready. Just listen to your body Ali you'll know when it's time."

Ali nodded her head as she squeezed Ashlyn's hand.

"Okay I'm gonna print up some new photos of the little guy and then you two can be on your way," Dr. Rothschild said as she jotted a few things down in Ali's chart.  
\--  
The two were walking to their car while Ashlyn looked at the new photos of Nathan.

"He has your nose Alex, I'm in sooo much trouble," Ashlyn said turning to open the door for Ali

Ali chuckled getting settled into the car, "he's gonna have you wrapped around his little finger."

"Just like his Mom," Ashlyn smiled before starting the car.

The two were headed to the airport to pick up Ali's family.  
\--------------------  
Kyle had flown to Miami for a photoshoot during the week. When he finished he, his Mom, and his stepdad were flying out that Friday to D.C. for the baby shower as well as Easter.

Kyle ran from the arrival gate with his mom and stepdad following slowly behind. He hugged Ali tightly and pulled back to look at her now large belly "B LOOK AT YOU!"

Ali blushed as Kyle continued to marvel at her, "Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle soon, you look so beautiful."

"Hello Ashlyn it's so good to see you love," Debbie said greeting her daughter in law with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
Mark, Ali's stepdad shook Ashlyn's hand.  
"Good to see you again Sir," Ashlyn said.  
"Ash honey, I've told you Mark is fine," he said patting her on the back  
Ashlyn blushed, it was always hard for her to break her of her southern manners her grandma taught her.

The three of them turned to Ali and Kyle who were giggling and looked to be already plotting something.

"Alright kiddos lets go get some lunch," Debbie said wrapping her arms around her children.  
\-----  
They went to a cafe close to home so Ashlyn could drop Ali and her family off before she went back to the airport to pick up her Mother, Grandma, and Chris.

"Did you two get some new photos of my grandson today at the doctor?" Debbie eagerly asked

"We sure did!" Ash said pulling the photos from her pocket and giving them to Debbie, Mark, and Kyle to look at.  
They all commented on how cute he already was and that his resemblance to Ali was sure to get Ashlyn into trouble.  
They finished up lunch, Ashlyn grabbed a few sandwiches for her family and dropped them off at home with Ali and her family. She then hopped in her jeep and went back to the airport.  
\---  
Ashlyn, grandma, Chris and Tammye were all on their way back to the Harris household after being reunited at the airport.

"Ashlyn dear when are you going to trade this thing in for a mini van?" Grandma asked gesturing towards the jeep.  
"Ummm never," Ashlyn laughed along with Chris.  
"Honey you can't be toting a little baby around in this thing." Grandma continued.  
"Yes I can, that's the plan!" Ashlyn insisted. "Alex has the Beamer and I have the jeep that's the way it's gonna be. No mini vans! Besides we only have one kid on the way. We'll be fine."  
Grandma just shook her head while looking out the window, knowing when to cut her losses.  
\--  
The Harris' arrived back at the house and caught up with Ali and her family. They also got a tour of the nursery and the other additions to the house that had been made in preparation for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my mobile, so if there are any mistakes I apologize in advance, comments and kudos are always welcome and encourage me to write faster ;)
> 
> Also I know that Ali's mom is remarried, but I have no idea if his name is Mark, totally fictional. And if you're wondering why Mr. Krieger wasn't there, he lives in D.C. so he'll make it to the baby shower.


End file.
